One Single Strand of Silver Hair
by The Everlasting Night
Summary: Harry/Draco twincest, yaoui, rated M for a reason. Harry and Draco were enemies, rivals and opposites, discovering that their both the only Half-Veela turns them into friends, lovers, brothers.
1. Prologue

**One Single Strand of Silver Hair**

**Prologue**

**Warning: this is a yaoui Harry/Draco story with graphic sex scenes, Harry and Drace are twins and there is some rape, if you don't like, then don't read.**

**Summary: DADA (Defence against the Dark Arts) class about Veela, forth year before the third challenge of the tri-wizard tournament where Voldemort comes back.**

**DADA class**

Professor Moody limped his way into the classroom.

"Today class!" Moody boomed, the class immediately fell silent. "We will be learning about Veela, also known as Sirens" Moody said as he scrawled the word Veela on the blackboard. "Now, who can tell me what a Veela is?" two hands shot up, one was obviously Hermione's, Harry didn't even need to look to know that, but he was surprised to find that the other hand belonged to Draco Malfoy.

Moody had been teaching DADA for long enough to know that Hermione always had the right answer.

"Yes, Miss Granger?" Hermione put pm her usual 'I'm smarter than you smile'

"A Veela is a dark magical creature that convinces people to kill themselves using it voice"

"No, I think you'll find that's just a myth, ah Mr Malfoy perhaps you have the answer" Drace smiled.

"A Veela is a magical Person who sends out a telepathic song to obtain magical beings as protectors and lovers, some of whom are willing to die for their Veela"

"Correct, now, today we will be focussing on part Veela's, these are part wizard part Veela, this will probably be covered in History as the Half-Veela did cause problems for our society a century ago, but they are almost non-existent today, it is unlikely that any of you will ever meet one, and even if you did, you probably won't notice them as any different from any other wizard until they turn 16 at which point they come into their Veela heritage, this includes a talent for anamagus skills, silver hair, pink or purple eyes, mind speaking abilities and the ability to produce a pheromone that will make anyone that's even remotely attracted to them find the Veela utterly irresistible" the lesson continued on to say how half Veela's hide their pheromone and Veela appearance and how they had caused trouble for the wizarding world. Harry paid his usual minimal amount of attention to the lesson, Hermione was just to furious about Draco knowing something that she didn't know, and Draco was on the edge of his seat, listening and taking in Moody's every word.

**so that's the first chapter done, i hope you like it, reviews make me type faster.**


	2. the Burden of Inheritance part 1

**Chapter 2: **

**Inheritance part 1**

**Warning: contains rape, intended to be a yaoui harry/draco story. Hermione and Ron will not be nice.**

**Summary: Harry gets back to the Dursely's after his fourth year at Hogworts, on his 16****th**** Birthday he comes into his Veela heritage. **

* * *

Harry wrestled his trunk off the Hogwort's Express.

"So we'll see you next year then Harry"

"Yeah Mione" Harry said as he watched Hermione and the Weasley's leave. Vernon Dursley found Harry quickly enough and all but dragged him to the car. When they got home. As usual everything even remotely magical was locked away in the cupboard under the stairs and Harry was locked in his room.

Harry stayed locked in, occasionally being brought food, for more than a week. On the night before Harry's 16th birthday Harry stayed up, as he always did, and as always all of the Dursleys were fast asleep. The clock on Harry's bedside table ringed as it reached 12 and as it did Harry fell back onto his bed, his skin and eyes felt like they were on fire, and there was nothing Harry could do about it.

After what felt like hours the pain subsided, Harry ran over to the nearest mirror and saw that his eyes were now a bright shade of pink and on his head he found a single strand of silver hair. Harry fell back onto the bed again, this time in shock.

Nearly a day late, it was late at night, Aunt Pertunia had taken Dudley off to some show. Harry's head was now almost half silver.

Vernon Dursley swaggered into Harry's room with a plate of food, the first Harry had seen in days. Vernon took a deep breath and almost immediately dropped the plate he was holding. He was on Harry before the teen knew what was happening, he threw Harry backwards and Harry's head hit the bedside table, dizzy and disorientated, Harry was barely aware of Vernon throwing him onto the bed and stripping him.

However he was very aware when Vernon started penetrating him, it was one of the most painful, and THE most terrifying and humiliating experience of Harry's life, fortunately it was over quickly and Vernon punched Harry in the nose braking it and blaming Harry for the whole thing.

Harry curled up in a ball in his bed and cried himself to sleep. A few hours later Harry woke up and realised that the rest of the household was sleeping, he magically unlocked the door to his bedroom and ran downstairs, he grabbed a few books and his wand from the cupboard under the stairs. Then ran back upstairs to his room and locked the door behind him. The first thing he did was repair his nose, he'd had it broken enough times to know how to fix it. He flicked through the books and soon found what he was looking for, a glamour spell to hide his appearance so he looked human again.

Harry found a potion to hide his pheromone, but didn't have the ingredients he needed to make it. He decided that he would just have to go without and hope that Vernon didn't rape him again.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter and the next aren't that long so I'm putting them up together. Review I love the reviews **


	3. the Burden of Inheritance part 2

**Chapter 3:**

**Inheritance part 2**

**Warning: mention of rape.**

**Summary: harry runs away**

* * *

Vernon raped Harry another 9 times in the next two weeks. On the ninth time, the second time that day (the pheromone seemed to be having a greater effect on Vernon the longer her was close to it). Harry decided enough was enough, as soon as the Dursleys were asleep he got all of his things and left, he didn't take the night bus, he just stole all of the cash that was in Vernon's wallet at the time, he called a cab and hoped that the driver wouldn't be attracted to him.

Harry got to London without to much trouble and found his way into Diagonally. Gringotts bank was as always open both night and day, (it's a goblin thing). Harry took out a large quantity of wizard money from the Potter Vaults, he waited outside a potions supply shop.

Once the shop had opened he got what he needed and retreated to the Leaky Cauldron. As soon as Harry was locked away in the room that he had paid for at the door, he started work on the anti-pheromone potion.

* * *

**Sorry its so short, reviews make me write faster.**


	4. the Burden of Inheritance part 3

**Chapter 4:  
inheritance part 3**

**Warning: Hermione and the Weasley's are going to get steadily meaner from here on in.**

**Summary: the Weaasley's find Harry and take him to the order of the phoenix head quarters. Harry tells Remus about the whole Veela thing.**

* * *

It was now a week before the start of the new school year. Harry fastened the last button of his shirt, he then draped a cloak around his shoulders. Today he was going book shopping, he had already finished all the books on Veelas that he could find in the small book shops in Diangonalley and even Knockturn alley and now he was going to raid Florish and Blotts, though he didn't hold out much hope of finding anything interesting, their was little work done on Veela, and what was done was all repeats. Harry kept his head down as he walked into Florish and Blotts. He was quickly hidden away in a dark corner of the shop.

Harry was their for a long time, browsing before he was disturbed.

"Harry!" Hermione all but yelled, Harry jumped almost 3 feet in the air. "Where haveyou been?"

"I.."

"I mean really Harry, with you know who back, do you have any idea how worried we all were?"

"I…"  
"I mean what were you thinking taking off like that"

"I…"

"I'll tell you what you were thinking, you weren't thinking, that's what you were thinking!"

"O-kay" Harry said nervously.

"Ron! Look who turned up!" Hermione yelled grabbing Harry by the ear and dragging him into full view of all of the Weasley's.

"Harry, my boy, oh, Why did you run away?!" Mrs Weasley squealed as she dragged Harry into a bone crushing hug. For the next hour and half Harry was bombarded with questions coming from Hermione and all of the Weasley's and was rarely given enough time to answer. Eventually Hermione and Ron locked Harry in his room in the Leaky Cauldron.

"Look at this" Hermione said as he shut the door and tossed a copy of the daily prophet at Harry. The article on the front page was entitled Harry Potter Training Underground Army to Take Over the Ministry? 

"The entire magical world thinks your some terrorist because you had to go and be a brat and run off, do you have any idea how much damage you've done to Dumbledor's reputation" Hermione yelled, her face turning steadily red.

"Gee thanks for the benefit of the doubt" Harry said sarcastically.

"Shut up! You know you can be a real brat sometimes" Ron said coldly.

"What were you doing the whole time?" Hermione said putting on her angry mum voice.

"I was here" Harry said defensively.

"Why. Why couldn't you just have stayed at the Dursley's what's so bad about the Dursley's" Ron said angrily "Do you have any idea how worried my mum's been about you"

"We've all been worried about you Harry" Ron and Hermione continued for hours, trying to make Harry feel guilty about running off, and they 'helped' Harry pack up his things, apparently he was going to the Order of the Phoenix Head Quarters weather he liked it or not.

The rest of the Weasley's were downstairs waiting for them. As they helped Harry carry his things downstairs, there was a lot of 'after everything we've done for you?' and 'what were you thinking?' and 'what ever did we do to deserve this?' they were travelling home by broom, so Harry's luggage she shrunk down and tied to the back of his broom. By the time the sun had set they were in the air, the Weasley twins stayed close to Harry, so close Harry was beginning to suspect that they were there to make sure he couldn't fly off.

They flew for most of the night, eventually landing outside a muggle street. Harry and his possessions were quickly rushed into the house. Mrs Weasley suddenly switched from scolding teacher to worried mother and the usual 'Harry you're so thin, you should eat more let me cook something for you' dance followed.

Soon Harry was sat down and surrounded my more food than he had seen all Summer. As always, Harry only ate enough to get rid of the painful hunger pangs, he was still in the habit of not gaining weight so that it would be easier to readjust to what little the Dursley's fed him if he had to go back there. Harry's lack of eating was barley noticed because Ron, the bottomless pit soon helped himself to absolutely everything in sight.

Remus turned up after Harry was done eating. Harry was happy to see Remus, he was willing to forget Harry's teenaged run away incident. Remus was the one that helped Harry unpack.

"I see you've gained an interest in Veela" Remus said with a smile as he picked up a book on Veela.

"Yes, what do you think of them?" Harry said nervously as he helped Remus unpack the chest of Veela books.

"Veela? It depends on the Veela. I've known some that were the monsters that people always think they are, and some were just good, kind and quite average people, why do you ask?" Harry took a deep breath in

"Remus there's something I need to tell you"

"Yes Harry?" Remus said after Harry didn't say anything for several minutes. Unable to think of any words, let alone got his mouth to move, so Harry simply dropped the glamour that hid his appearance. Remus stared in open mouthed shock at this beautiful ethereal creature standing before him. Harry's hair was now like dull silver, his eyes sparkling pink and his skin lie smooth white marble, even Harry's sickly emancipated figure didn't make him unattractive, he was a fragile beauty, like a precious china doll that Remus would have done anything to protect.

"Harry, you're a Veela" Harry quickly put the glamour back on.

"Please don't tell anyone"

"Sure, of course Dumbledor will have to be told"

"No, Please, don't tell anyone, promise me you won't tell anyone" Harry said, the thought of people learning what he was, or worse learning he was had had Vernon do to him brought Harry to the verge of tears. Remus pulled the crying child into his chest.

"Shh, its okay Harry, I won't tell anyone, I promise, not even Dumbledor" Harry's knees buckled beneath him. "Shhh, its okay, I won't tell anyone" Remus whispered, he crouched down still holding Harry, he rocked the boy in his arms. It took a long time for the soft sound of Harry's sobbing to stop, soon after that Harry fell asleep on Remus's shoulder. When he was sure that Harry was fast asleep he picked him up and laid him down on the bed, slipping off Harry's shoes. He continued setting up Harry's room around, tiptoeing around the bed, doing everything he could to be quiet and let the little Veela sleep himself out.

As soon as he was done, he tiptoes out, closing and locking the door behind him.

* * *

**AN: well that's that chapter done, I hope you liked it, and thank you to:**

**Sexy fox 101**

**TornIntoPieces**

**Kittyfiction2008**

**Funnyducky**

**Potterisapouf **

**and**

**xAIx**


End file.
